Gekko’s Cookie Creator
'Gekko’s Cookie Creator '''is the 15th episode of Season 23. Summary Greg, Lionel, and Glider invent a new cookie creator in Shape-topia that makes cookies out of any food for the Disney Junior Elementary School Science Fair, but when Luna Girl steals it, Gekko learns that not everyone deserves punishment when he decides that she might need it more than him. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where in Space-ology class, Leo Callisto is announcing that the Disney Junior Elementary School will be hosting a science fair tomorrow. After class, everyone got to work on their science fair ideas. Later, at home, Greg was trying to think of an invention he would build in Shape-topia when his mom arrived with his favorite after school snack, cookies and milk. That gave Greg an idea as he finished his snack and drink. As he ran up to his room, Greg tells Glider and Lionel that they are going to Shape-topia to invent a new invention. Pulling out the piece of the Shape-topia map from his journal, Greg touches it and soon, he, Glider, and Lionel were transported to Cog Street. Then, they went to Glider's garage house to get to work on their invention. They worked the kinks, then the gears and cogs, and the thingamagings. Finally, after six hours of building, the trio looked at their best invention yet! The next morning at Disney Junior Elementary School, Greg introduces his invention for the science fair as he unveils it. Under the sheet was a cookie creating machine! Greg explains to the class that you can put any of your favorite foods into the machine, and a delicious healthy cookie will come out! He asks anyone if they want to give it a try and Cameron comes up, but he doubted that a cookie machine can make cookies out of any food you want. With a slight glare, Greg tells Cameron to just give it a try and Cameron does so anyway as he puts his lunch into the machine and Greg presses the button to make the cookie. After the food was in the machine, a cookie comes out and Greg gives it to Cameron who then takes a bite and then finds it very delicious! Leo and the rest of the class were very impressed and Leo says to Greg that his cookie creator might win first place at the science fair. With a proud smile, Greg thanks Leo and takes his cookie creator with him. At the gym room, everyone had their science project and everyone was lining up to have their cookies from Greg's cookie creator. It was a big hit and the line was getting bigger and longer, but luckily, Greg had some help... from Kwazii, Amaya, and Connor. Kwazii used his super speed to speed up the cutting and slicing, but he ended up cutting his paw so he used his healing magic to heal his cuts. As everyone ate their cookies, it was time to judge the inventors' inventions as the judge went from invention to invention to write down the scores on their clipboards. Finally, it was Greg and his cookie creator's turn. Greg and his friends crossed their fingers in hopes of the cookie creator winning the science fair, and much to their surprise, Greg's cookie creator got the highest score, which means that his invention has won the blue ribbon! After the science fair was over and everyone went home from school, Greg comes home with his cookie creator just to tell his parents the news. Greg's dad then suggests to his son that maybe he should sell those cookies for money, and Greg liked that idea. The next day, Greg opens a booth called "Greg's Cookie Creator," and it was becoming popular in a second when a long line of people formed, and everyone was dying to give their money away for some cookies made entirely out of their favorite foods. However, the line was getting way longer and bigger so Kwazii decides to speed things up with his magic as he used super speed and levitation. Hours later, the line got shorter and shorter when all the customers got their cookies until Greg gives his last box to the last person in line before closing the booth. As he lets out a sigh of relief, Greg was glad that the day was over just as Connor walked up to him to compliment his job well done as Greg says thanks when his friends start to put everything away into the Gup-X while Greg removes his apron to put on his cookie creator. But when he turned, Greg was shocked to see that his invention was gone! Just then, a moth flew passed by meaning that Luna Girl must've stolen it. So, the PJ Masks decide to go into the night to stop her and save Greg's cookie creator. Nightfall arrives and the PJ Masks were in the Cat Car searching for Luna Girl and the cookie creator as Owlette used her owl eyes to search the area, then she spots Luna Girl pushing the cookie creator and her moths pulling at it in the front. Without thinking, Gekko got out of the Cat Car to confront Luna Girl as he demanded her and her moths to give back his cookie creator for that he invented it. Feeling her cheeks flush, Luna Girl used her Luna Magnet to lift up the machine and she and her moths take off just as Gekko started chasing them. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Speed * Healing Power * Levitation Villain Motives * Luna Girl: To steal Greg’s Cookie Creator to make cookies for herself Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of Sarah’s Cookie Creator from ''The Royal Rival from Power Rangers Ninja Steel. * 'Moral: '''Not everyone deserves a punishment when you decide that someone else needs something more than you. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 23 Category:Power Rangers Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Glider Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Friendship Category:Power Rangers Ninja Steel Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Season 23 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes focusing on Lionel Category:Season 23 episodes based on cartoons